


Bright Idea

by Mix Stitch (Synph)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Ambiguous Age, Drabble, Future Fic, M/M, Mild Kink, Mild Sexual Content, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-08
Updated: 2014-05-08
Packaged: 2018-01-24 01:17:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1586342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synph/pseuds/Mix%20Stitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles calls the shots. Sorta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bright Idea

Stiles' fingers find all of Scott's hot spots in seconds, teasing him and toying with him until Scott is squirming against the bed and pushing back against where Derek's body lays sprawled out behind him. Stiles knows Scott, almost better than he knows himself half the time, and he's got this. He's freaking got this.

If anyone's going to make Scott cry out (and wolf out a little, Stiles hopes), then it's going to be him. Well... and Derek. Derek can help too.

"You wanna try something new, big guy?" Stiles asks, speaking to Derek over Scott's shoulder as he continues to trace his fingers over Scott's warm brown skin in patterns that leave their shared lover shuddering and gasping between them.

Derek looks at Stiles, gaze dark with hunger.

"That depends on what you have in mind," Derek murmurs, his voice low and rough from his barely controlled hunger. "Scott told me about the thing with the chains." The statement pulls a ragged-edged burst of laughter from Scott as he shakes against them and Derek's sharp teeth flash with a smile that makes Stiles grin back in response.

Stiles pretends to be offended.

"It was only the one time," he whines. "One time and you two are never going to let me forget about it." He sticks his tongue out at his lovers. "Now do you want to hear my brilliant idea or what?"


End file.
